


Christmas Cookies

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Mild Smut, Season/Series 11, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian regrets asking Mickey for help baking cookies
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more Christmas....filthy animals

Christmas Cookies  
(one shot)

"Come on, let's go bang before everyone gets home." Mickey said with a smirk and a wicked lift of his eyebrows. 

Ian was elbow deep in flour, rolling dough onto the counter. He glanced up, seeing Mickey trying so hard to seduce him. Standing in the doorway, nearly naked, with one hand already down the front of his faded boxers. To some people that would be the opposite of sexy, but it made Ian's mouth water. 

"As tempting as that is, and believe me," his eyes stayed locked on Mickey's groin when his hand slowly started moving, "it's very, very tempting, I can't. I promised Franny these cookies would be done before she gets home."

"Why didn't you just buy some?" Mickey asked with an expert roll of his eyes. 

"Because they're supposed to be for her class and she asked for me to make them." Ian pointed his elbow towards the slip of paper from the school about the cookies. "Some Christmas party tomorrow or something."

Mickey walked over and snagged it with the hand that wasn't in his boxers. He wasn't impressed. "Like those little brats would know one way or another. A cookie is a cookie is a cookie."

Since the dough was flat, as it was supposed to be, Ian set the rolling pin aside and turned towards him. "No, but Franny would and I already told her I would. We have the rest of the day to fuck once these are done."

"Fine, I'll just go jerk off." Mickey tossed the paper aside and pushed the other hand down his boxers. "Your loss."

"Or you could just help me and it'll be done twice as fast." He smiled when Mickey made a face. "You might even enjoy it."

Mickey huffed. "Trust me, I won't. I hate everything about this season. The fucking snow is everywhere, the wind feels worse than actually getting stabbed, everyone is all happy for no reason and I get two weeks unpaid leave for Christmas. That's not fun."

Ian couldn't argue with him there. He didn't really care much for the holidays either. They were expensive and crowded and overrated. The snow was a bitch, especially when it fell so hard they lost power...and heat for up to two days at a time. The only thing he liked about it, is that this time he and Mickey were together. Actually together. 

"No, but spending time with me is fun, right?" Ian teased, smiling brightly until the corner of Mickey's mouth turned up in a smile. "And the faster we go, the more time we have."

Knowing it was the only way he'd get Ian focused on him instead of baking, was to actually help. Mickey groaned, slipping his hands from his boxers and moved to stand by Ian. "Fuckin fine. What's first?"

Ian kissed his cheek. "First, wash your hands."

Mickey rolled his eyes again. "My shit is clean."

"Yeah, but you aren't handling cookies for six year olds just after touching your cock." Ian turned him towards the sink, caking flour on his shirt. "Just do it."

While Mickey bitched the entire time, Ian grabbed the plastic cookie cutters from a bowel to his left and began pushing it into the dough, creating Christmasy shapes. Trees and presents, bells, Santa hats. He had half a dozen done before Mickey was standing at his side again. 

"Seems like you got it under control." 

"Oh, I do. But it'll be better with you. Come on, I'll show you." Ian pulled Mickey in front of him, pushed against his back and wound his arms around his sides. "Do it like this."

Mickey didn't really need the help pressing cookie cutters into the dough, he wasn't a child, but Ian liked helping him. His hands on top of Mickey's, his mouth right next to his ear, his body pressed against him close enough to hear everything Mickey gave a sharp inhale. 

"Seems easy enough." Mickey whispered and turned his head to the side, sliding his temple against Ian's jaw. "I like the candy cane ones."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, me too." He kissed behind his ear, then moved away to put the first batch into the oven, then worked his way back to Mickey. "Still need help?"

"Didn't need help in the first place, but if you wanna keep pushin against me like that I won't say no."

Back in place, Ian let Mickey press the cookies while he kissed over the back of his neck, then his ears until he was tilting back for more. His hands, now clean, moved around his sides to the front of his body and with both palms flat against his belly, he pulled him back, holding him there. 

"Rethinking us fucking?" Mickey asked, a groan caught in his throat. 

"Mmm hmm," Ian hummed against his skin, then pulled it between his teeth to bite. "Maybe we can mess around once these bake."

Mickey elbowed him back and passed him the other tray of cookies. "Put em in, then let's go."

Ian put them in along side the other pan, hit the timer and turned to see Mickey heading towards the stairs. He ran and caught him by the back of his arm and pulled him towards the counter. 

"Thought you said…"

"We only have ten minutes." He put both hands under Mickey's armpits and lifted him onto the counter without straining. "Gotta stay down here."

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, then his legs around the small of his back. "Better get to it then."

Ian barely had time to lick his lips before Mickey was kissing him. He groaned into every kiss, unable to help himself. His hands slid up Mickey's ratty wife beater, grabbing at soft, warm skin until he pulled him to the edge of the counter and felt him against his stomach. 

"Hard already?" Ian asked once the kiss slowed and Mickey tipped his head back, giving him room to kiss along it. "That was fast."

"Guess I like you in the kitchen after all." Mickey joked, his smirk falling when Ian bit the side of his neck. "Next you'll have that barefoot and pregnant thing going."

Ian snorted. "Gonna be kinda hard to manage that, but I'll try." He pushed both hands down the back of Mickey's sweats, then squeezed his ass until he groaned. "Barefoot and naked maybe."

"That sounds a lot better actually." Mickey lifted, attempting to get his sweats off but Ian wasn't helping. "Wanna bend me over the counter?"

"Goddamn, you know I do." Ian squeezed again, then pushed his finger between his cheeks to tease his hole. "But it'll have to wait."

The timer went off on the oven, prompting Ian to withdraw his hands and move away. He was fully hard now, pushed against the front of his jeans. He grabbed the oven mitts, took the cookies out and turned to put more in. 

"Time to decorate." Ian groaned, watching Mickey leaned back against the counter, waiting for him. "This was more fun when I started."

"Next time, just buy them."

Knowing Franny would be home within the hour, Ian didn't slide between his legs again like he wanted to, but helped him off the counter, then gathered the frosting and sprinkles to decorate. He took the ones he pressed, then handed Mickey the ones shaped like candy canes. 

Mickey snickered. "This might be more fun than I imagined."

Ian tried to glance over, but Mickey pushed the cookies out of his sight. "Why's that?"

"You'll see when I'm done."

Too busy decorating his own to watch, Ian trusted him to stripe the candy canes the right way while he decorated trees and bells with candies and multi colored frosting. Once he stopped complaining about it, it went by pretty fast until all of his were done. 

The oven beeped again and he repeated the same actions as before, then shut the oven off to cool down. "How's it coming?"

Mickey gave a full bellied laugh and turned so Ian could see the cookies. "I don't know, you tell me."

Ian's automatic smile slipped the moment he realized the candy cane shaped cookies came out shaped like dicks. And Mickey decorated them as such. Outlining them in pink frosting, even making it look like they had balls at the end, then used white frosting and made it look like come was dripping down the side. All twelve of them.

"What the fuck?" Ian said, causing Mickey to laugh harder. "I told you these were for six year olds."

Mickey shrugged. "Well, you didn't give me what I want, so I made what I wanted." He picked up the thickest one and took about half into his mouth before he bit down, groaning. "Fuck, these are good."

Ian put his head in his hands. "We can't give these to kids."

The door opened and Franny came bounding through the door with excitement with Debbie hot on her heels. She pushed them out of the way and looked at the cookies Mickey made, as did Debbie and she shot them a mean look. 

"They look funny." 

Mickey laughed, chewing the rest of the cookie. "They taste amazing though."

"Ian…" Debbie scolded, pushing Franny towards the other set of cookies. 

He pointed at Mickey. "I didn't do it! Those are his."

Mickey slipped another one off the pan and headed towards the stairs. "That's whatcha get for tellin me no."

Ian groaned when Debbie popped his arm, then moved the cookies where Franny couldn't eat them. "They were supposed to be candy canes."

She snatched one and ate it. "Well, they look like dicks but they taste damn good."

He cracked a smile, growing less and less irritated by the minute. "Next time, I'll do it alone."

Franny took a handful of Ian's cookies and darted into the living room. Debbie stopped in the doorway, looking at him. "Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea."

Now alone, Ian glanced towards the stairs, then the doorway to make sure no one was watching, then stuffed an entire dick shaped cookie into his mouth. His eyebrows rose a little and he nodded. "Not bad at all."


End file.
